


Undercovers (Bucky Barnes x Reader) - Undercover Enemies to Lovers

by theinfinitybucky



Series: Undercovers (Bucky Barnes x Reader) - Undercover Enemies to Lovers Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes x OC, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinfinitybucky/pseuds/theinfinitybucky
Summary: What will happen when Steve decides that you and Bucky are going to get someone killed? He decided an undercover mission will fix the issues for these two enemies which may even turn both their worlds upside down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Undercovers (Bucky Barnes x Reader) - Undercover Enemies to Lovers Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Undercovers (Bucky Barnes x Reader) - Undercover Enemies to Lovers

“I swear to God if you do not back off right now I will flip you on your ass.” You sneered at Bucky.

“Like you could.” Bucky took a step closer to you and growled in a viscous but sarcastic tone. As you stepped up to make word on your promise, Steve jumped up to split the two of you apart. Your hate for Bucky never seemed to lessen as you spent more time with him. It actually seemed to be growing into a larger problem. Every time he was around you, it was his goal to make your life miserable. Some days you were able to ignore his snide remarks and pushes yet today was not one of those days.

“Y/N! Bucky!” Steve scolded both of you. “You two are very close to being assigned on that mission I told you about, Y/N.” Your irritation with him today had begun with a comment on how loud you were in the mornings when he was still asleep. That wasn’t what had started the argument between you though. You had told him that he never slept anyway. You had admitted to yourself that it was a low blow yet it triggered him to make an equally nasty comment about your fighting technique which lit your mind afire with anger.

“You would not dare!” You stepped away from Bucky who was nearly chest to chest with you. He had never ceased to drive you insane. His hobby seemed to be: what can I do to piss Y/N off today? The daily bickering and arguments began to get to Steve. He was tired of listening to the two of you. One day when you and Steve were training he mentioned an idea to you.

His “idea” disgusted you in every sense and you begged him to never implement the mission. Steve had told you that you were going to get someone on the team killed because of the workplace dysfunction. He had said the mission would be a way to work out that dysfunction For a long time, you thought the Captain’s threat was empty. Perhaps that was true until today’s argument. 

“Well, I’m about to.” Steve responded strongly.

“What mission? What is he talking about?” Bucky questioned you and Steve.

You completely ignored Bucky and begged, “Steve, please. I’ll do better; I’ll be more agreeable!” It was no use though. When Steve Rogers made up his mind, he made up his mind. The man was as stubborn as a cattle. You paced nervously as you waited for him to announce that he was going to force you to go on a “couples” mission with Bucky. Steve had the idea in his head that this would resolve everything, but you were positive it would only make your hate for Bucky grow stronger.

“Y/N, you’ve both had your chance. I’ll have the mission prepared for tomorrow.”

“Steve!” You cried out as he walked out of the room. 

“Okay,  _ what _ is he talking about?” Bucky attempted to ask you. The only response he received was a glare from you before you exited the room. You could not believe that Steve was actually going to find a mission to make you act like a couple with Bucky. The jokes about it were over now. It was actually going to happen. You were disgusted by the thought of having to be around Bucky, let alone touching him intimately whether it was for a mission or not.

* * *

“You’re insane,” Bucky said to Steve while shaking his head.

“Maybe.” Steve weighed Bucky’s opinion for a second. 

Bucky paced the room anxiously after what Steve had just told him. Y/N already knew of Steve’s plans to send him on a mission as her husband. She had already been read in on the whole mission months beforehand. Y/N’s mission so far had never required much interaction with the young nuclear weapons entrepreneur she was tracking. Her days sitting in restaurants and overhearing conversations were over. She now had enough information to be able to dive into this man’s world. Steve shifted her plans slightly and Bucky was not glad that they now included him.

“Steve, this is not what I had planned!” Bucky sighed as he ran his fingers through his long hair. He had liked Y/N for a long time. The feelings were not at all reciprocated obviously. He knew that Y/N was not his biggest fan since he arrived. He tried to interact with her, but since they got off to a rough start every little thing he did seemed to get under her skin.

Steve was just trying to help Bucky by setting them up on a mission like this. Y/N wanted nothing to do with Bucky. Steve hoped that this would change how he felt about his fellow soldier. Y/N was headstrong and there was the possibility of her not changing her mind. That is what scared Bucky the most. Y/N could reject him and he would be heartbroken. The thought wasn’t an outlandish possibility anyways. He would just have to wait and see.

“Just give it a chance, Buck.” Steve pleaded.

Bucky shook his head once again, “I have to because you already told SHIELD.”

* * *

“Remind me again why you hate him so much?” Natasha questioned you as she went through your closet. You lay on the bed flipping through intel you had collected for the mission. You wanted to be ready for diving into this head first. You knew that Bucky was somehow going to screw up the single largest and most pressing mission you had ever been assigned and only because Steve wanted to prove a point. 

“Nat…” You scolded her as you continued to turn pages. You looked up for a second to shoot her a glare that was intended to mean stop. To Nat the glare just meant full force ahead. Your eyes flickered back to the page full of boring text. You had already memorized all of this. Nat flopped down on the bed beside you.

She was silent for a second before she smirked, “You know, I think you and Bucky would make a great couple.” 

“Haha, very funny.” You threw the folder on the bed and got up. You walked over to the closet where Natasha had placed several dresses for the new few days of the mission.

“I’m not joking!” Natasha sat up quickly with a mischievous grin on her face.

“It’s a mission, not real life. Besides, the man drives me insane.” You mumbled as you sorted through what she had picked out. Not a single one of them suited your toned down style. You sighed and glanced back to her.

“Oh, come on!” Nat hopped up and stalked over to you. “I know you think he is attractive.”

“Nat!” You chidded her again. You mulled it over in your mind for a second. His blue eyes and jawline were attractive… You hated his long hair though because it hid his face. You thought it made him look unhinged. He never smiled either. It was none of your business what he looked like. You shook off the thought. Nat did catch that you were considering whether you were attracted to him. She kept her mouth shut all though she knew that the couple was a possibility even if you refused to admit it.

* * *

Bucky walked out of the briefing room and your jaw dropped for a split second. He had cut his hair short and damn was it attractive. You brushed off the thought and began walking towards the elevator. Bucky had noticed your expression when you saw him though. He tried to ignore your surprise and act like it hadn’t affected him. Truthfully he was hurt that you didn’t make a comment.

“Okay, our target is-.” You began to Bucky as you walked the halls of SHIELD with your heels clicking on the marble floors. You wore a black dress with a scalloped neck that barely covered your shoulders. You and Bucky would be leaving for the hotel where the nuclear weapons CEO was having a conference soon. You were not pleased about Steve’s plan and how it altered your own for the mission. You remembered Steve had read you in on it in the first place because he planned to force you to do this with Bucky. He did it to make you know that his threats of forcing you to be a couple were real.

Bucky cut you off, “-Marcus Whitaker. I’ve already been briefed, Y/N.”

“Then what is the company he is CEO of?” You asked inquisitively.

He answered quickly, “Biotelligence Incorporated.”

“Home address?”

“905 Walton Street.”

“Best friend’s name?”

“Eric Miller.”

You sighed, you weren’t going to win with this one. A smirk grew on his face because he knew that your release of a breath meant he had won. You continued to walk with Bucky as unhappy thoughts flowed through your mind about the mission beginning. You knew the rest of the team was going to tease you eternally about your relationship. You tried to talk Steve out of it and he said no.

“Oh!” Bucky gasped and pulled on your shoulder to stop you from walking away. You stumbled back and turned toward him.

“What!” You snapped at him. 

“I almost forgot this.” He pulled a shining diamond ring out of his pocket. He picked up your hand from your side easily. His warm hand held your own and time seemed to slow. Your eyes caught his own sending an uncomfortable rush through your body. Why had that happened? You had no feelings for him. Not in the least of the sense. You spread your fingers so he could slip the ring on. You watched as he slipped it onto your finger sealing both of your fates.

His lips parted to say something when Steve called, “Y/N!” This triggered you to jerk away from Bucky’s touch. The cold metal of the ringing rested on your finger as a reminder of the next few days. You twirled the ring on your finger mindlessly. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yes.” You walked away from Bucky to go talk to Steve.

“There’s been a slight change in plans. Um… How do I tell you this?” Steve looked at the floor nervously. His unsure voice gave you even more anxiety. You shifted your stance as you waited for whatever bad news he was going to bear. “Every single hotel room is bugged.”

“What!” You gasped.  _ No, this couldn’t be happening.  _ You were not only going to have to share a room with Bucky, but you were going to be stuck in the same bed with him now. The desire to puke came over you in a wave. There were no chances of pulling out now, plus, lives were at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
